


【ANAD盾冬】Diamond

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Amputation, Divorce, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage, Memory Alteration
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 蛇盾：巴基，巴基。现在别走，明天再走。巴基（卸下手臂）：拿去，这是你的戒指。把我的也还我。——套玩偶之家也没毛病啊！（滚）





	

“神盾往你的手臂里放了追踪器。”机械师在全息投影上指出那些小红点，它们均匀地分布在那条金属手臂上，到处都是。“我没办法在这里把它们取出来。”

巴基举起左手，移动着手指，审视着，好像这样就能透过金属看见那些隐秘细微的小零件一样。

“喔……”他的队友刚想继续说下去的时候，目光越过巴基的肩头，看见了他金属左手的无名指上，在星空下闪烁着的璀璨光芒。

这就很尴尬了。

“把这条手臂卸下来。”巴基的目光只在上面停留了一瞬，他转过头，毫不犹豫地说。“我们得先离开这里。”

“那这个，要保留下来吗？”

月光石不知道从哪里冒了出来，用女人才会有的好奇目光打量着那与金属手指融为一体的指环。“看上去至少有两克拉？这是那位，”她往神盾基地的方向抬了抬下巴，“送你的？”

巴基跪坐在地上，捧着自己的左手，脸色苍白。机械师正在断开他肩膀上最后几根连接线。“这两条神经接口可能会有点痛。”他说，然后用力向外一拔，巴基后背猛地颤抖，发出一声痛楚的闷哼。“好了。”机械师出了一口气，擦了擦额头上的汗水。

“我们得赶快走。”他说，看向巴基，“如果你想要的话……这根手指里面倒是没有追踪器……”

“不用了。”巴基摇了摇头。他一松手，那条沉重的金属手臂落进了草丛之中。“都留在这里吧。”

他们离开了，走在最后的月光石还回了回头。

硕大的钻石在草丛中依然折射出明亮的星光。

 

巴基靠在座椅上，闭着眼，暴力拆卸对神经的刺激不小，此刻他眼前依然是一片花花绿绿的亮光，间或还能听到史蒂夫的声音。

“巴基！别这样……”

事已至此。他想。

事已至此。

那是什么时候的事情呢？史蒂夫死了，被红骷髅夺取了身体，他与之搏斗、落败，被蓝眼睛里燃烧着黑暗的男人按在地上。他举起枪对准他的额头却下不了手。星盾锋利的边缘斩落下来，将他握枪的金属手掌整只砍断——然后史蒂夫的意志突然爆发出来，夺回了他自己的身体。

那之后他们一个漫天风雪的夜晚里在布鲁克林大桥下拥吻，史蒂夫在美国队长的公寓里热情地和他做爱，他们来了四次，直到他精疲力竭地躺在史蒂夫的怀抱里再也射不出一滴精液为止。几天之后他去尼克·弗瑞那里取他的新手臂，在金属手臂的无名指上看到一轮白金色的圆环，上面镶嵌着硕大闪亮的钻石。

“……这不会是新的标准配备吧。”他问尼克，“钱不够的时候可以用这个换任务经费吗？”

“那是史蒂夫罗杰斯的私人出资。”尼克耸了耸肩。“不想死的话你尽可以用刚才的原话去问他。”

这就算是结婚了，那年头美国还没通过同性恋结婚的法律。巴基去了一趟拉斯维加斯，回来的时候给史蒂夫捎回了一枚审美看上去要正常得多的男士钻戒，内圈刻着罗杰斯与巴恩斯的名字。史蒂夫看上去很高兴，他说“下不为例”，却并没有在巴基赌钱的事情上纠缠。他激烈地拥抱他，像要吃掉他的舌头一样地亲吻他，然后粗暴而急切地将他按倒在床上。

史蒂夫把戒指戴在他的制服下面，从没有取下来过。巴基自己的手臂倒是断了一次又一次，死亡总与他如影随形，但它从未得逞，他早已经习惯了。习惯是件可怕的事情，他习惯了受伤、疼痛和昏迷，习惯了病床上醒来看到自己空荡荡的左肩，也习惯了每一次换上新的手臂，总都能看到那颗石头依然镶嵌在金属左手的无名指上。它像一颗星星，随时随地炫耀着自己的存在般闪闪发亮。

是史蒂夫把它从战场上、从海底、从燃烧的建筑里、从冒着毒气的工厂、从巴基巴恩斯的遗体旁边捡回来的吗？不管怎样，它总会在那里。

他睁开眼睛，看了看自己身体的左侧。那里空荡荡的，没有手臂，也没有亮光。

但愿这一次那个人依然能在草地上捡到它——他的手臂里面有追踪器，他会的。

 

史蒂夫跟着追踪器的信号走进草丛，在那里他停下了脚步，夜色下黑暗的深草像是被风吹动的海，在波浪的间隙里有一点亮光，像是星星落进了地上的泥土。

现在不需要依靠跟踪器他也能找到信号源的所在了。

他走过去，捧起那条被遗弃的断臂，离开了身体，它变得又冷，又沉重。五根手指张开着，微微弯曲，在完好无损的无名指上，镶嵌着一枚华丽明亮的星光。

他的手握紧那冰冷的金属，手套下面压出一轮戒指的痕迹。史蒂夫突然发现这么多年过去，自己已经记不起莎伦给自己戴上这枚戒指时的模样了。

是巴基，他想。这枚戒指是他的。这个念头模糊而坚定，不容置疑。但有谁会有打造一枚镶嵌在金属手臂上的戒指，什么时候？为什么？是谁？

……是黑寡妇吗？他摇了摇头。不，不可能。这真奇怪，他明明毫无印象，却觉得像是有什么东西放在某个地方，被他忘在脑后。那不是什么要紧的事情，但它有一个坚实、明朗的轮廓，连呼喊着“我被忘记了”的声音也如此清晰。

……有一朵雪花落在他的嘴唇上……

雪夜、灯火，炽热而甜蜜的亲吻，拂在他脸上的呼吸急促而轻盈，融化了那朵雪花。水渍还带着亲吻的味道，想要品尝。

这是一个晴朗的夏夜，他抬头还能看到飞机喷射出火焰的尾迹，在漫天繁星中像是一道明亮的焰火。他站在神盾局基地的郊外，捧着一条被丢弃的手臂，夜晚冷却的空气在金属上凝结了一层露水，草丛中有铃虫不住地嘶鸣，他腰间的追踪器还在不停的报告着目标的位置。

这里没有什么雪花。他抬起那只手，尝试着将面颊靠近冰冷的、没有生命的手指。有一丝凉意轻抚他的脸颊，转瞬即逝。

 

END.


End file.
